brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Tinzxc/Hello
Hello BF wiki readers, contributors and fellow blog writers. First of all I have no idea how to use this site (yet and I'm still learning how to make my way through it), but I have been meaning to make a blog for my adventures in Brave Frontier on a free-user point of view. (I would really like to make a Tumblr page for myself, but since this is my first time writing stuff about a game, it will be wiser to publish it directly where all players always visit, right?) So let me first introduce myself, In-Game name: Tinzxc, if this name is already taken I usually jumble the last three letters of the name. (Tincxz, Tinxcz so on... as my friends say... very creative isn't it? *sarcasm*) Gender: Female Country: Philippines (so please excuse my grammar and some typographical/spelling errors in my posts.) Device using to play Brave Frontier: iPod Touch 4G Starter Unit: Selena, Oracle type Current Level: 118 Main squad: Mono Serin (Water), Mono Dark Team (Alice 6*, Magress 6*, Kikuri 6*, Lemia 6*, Lodaga(soon to be Dilias because I'm lazy getting the mats he needs.)) Main Leaders: '''Serin 5*, Alice 6* SBB 10, Magress 6* SBB 10, Karl 5* (soon, he's still at 4*), Twins 6*, Elsel 5* '''Spheres used: Angelic Foil, Medulla Gem and Sacred Jewel (or sometimes some weird and useless ones.) Arena Rank: Archfiend (will soon rank up, I ignored my arena rank for a while. >_>) Current Frontier Hunter Rank: '''8 (will go up to 11 after the awarding of FH season 4) '''Favorite Unit: Alice! (she is my first unit with 5* form I got from rare summon gate, no not in her 5* form, only 3* when I got her) When did you start playing Brave Frontier? I really don't know, you'll know the exact answer for this from the picture slider below. Some other info about me: I've been playing games since grade school in different platforms (gameboy, family computer or whatever), until we got our first desktop computer, played different kinds of games like CS, RA, BR and so on. And when I was in my 3rd year of high school, my classmate introduced an online game to me, until then I never stopped playing games from PC, PS, PSP etc. (enough about that crap) In other words, I've been playing a lot since I was a kid, I can't say I'm a PRO, more like a veteran gamer. (*chuckles* hey... my age is getting exposed!). Maybe some of you are wondering why I decided to write this stuff, I'll say I'm inspired by other people who love to help and share or express their ideas about the game. In Brave Frontier, I want to help people that call themselves "free-users", I am one of them, I never spent a single dollar to this game, and never will. A game will be boring if you only rely on your money and never experience how hard it is to get a single totem from the Thursday dungeon (Oasis of the Gods) or even beating level 3 (Idols) of Tuesday dungeon (Enchanted Paradise) with limited resources. I guess you already get my point. I think with my experience in this game is enough (maybe) to help a lot of newbies and other struggling players to cope up with the updates, in my current status, I too is still having a difficult time despite of my current level and resources, that's why, I would like to share my experiences when I was still a lowbie until how I reached my current rank so... now I decided to publish my first blog entry. (sounds exciting isn't it? XD) First, for those who are curious about my records/Player Info: IMG 1158.png IMG 1159.png IMG_1160.PNG For those who are wondering who is 568-53-79, he's my boyfriend, add him if you want Grahdens XD, and I'm wondering if I'll meet some of my BF friends here lol. That would be great. I guess that is all for my introduction! Thank you for your time reading this. And see you in my next post! :) Feel free to comment :D Tinzxc (talk) 18:22, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts